New Home
Welcome to Hargeon "Aph! Raise us!" Lamia shouted to Aph, startling her as she bit a cookie. However, she raised her arm, decreasing the gravity in a large radius, causing the large portion of the hill that was teleported to levitate in the air "God...dammit, Amon." Lamia said, heading back to the exit "Keep it up, Aph. And everyone stay inside! 'cept for you spikey!" Lamia pointed at Gajeel, who was busy eating a meal. Said meal consisted of scrap metal found in some drawers. Yet, he still followed. Amon fell on his knees, breathing heavily. He noticed blood dripping from his nose. He pushed himself too hard to teleport the entire area all the way to this cliff. It was on the top of a small hill, and by looking down, one can see the town of Hargeon "Here we are..." Amon said, standing back up, albeit struggling at first. "Amon, when the hell can you pull that kind of shit?" Lamia walked over to Amon, checking him as he wiped the blood off his lips as it dripped. "I could always do that. I just never pushed myself that far before." Amon said, moving his arm to check if he can still move it fine. He then turned around, seeing Nyx's grave still intact. "Where did you take us exactly, eh?" Gajeel asked Amon, looking down, seeing they were levitating "And...why?". "We're in Hargeon." Amon replied to Gajeel, looking over at the port town "This will be our new home. The other town isn't good anymore.". "And who's fault do you think that is?" Lamia wasn't exactly fond of Amon forcing them out of that town. "I've had enough of her." Amon said, rather coldly "She had it coming. Hopefully, she'll be kinder next time." Amon said, teleporting down from the floating earth "I'll go into town, see if anyone recognizes us, and if it's safe at all." Amon began walking, leaving the hotel behind "Careful with the house and Nyx.". "..." Gajeel looked over as Amon left, then turning his head to the tombstone lying "I'll start putting something down to stable the place." He said, jumping down from the levitating earth, extending his arm forth, as large amounts of liquified metal generated from his arm. "You know how it feels, right?" Lamia asked Gajeel, pulling a small reaction from him. "How what feels? Losing someone dear to you?" Gajeel asked, clearly a rhetorical question "Of course I do. It's painful. He just needs some time to get over it." Gajeel knew very well how it felt to lose someone. He lost many good friends overnight, and suddenly he's seeing Lucy is alive, and that there's another Juvia from another world. Amon walked down to the town of Hargeon. It was bustling with people, stores and new ships arriving. This town was lucky to be far away from the catasrophe of the Dragon's Attack. Most victims of said event moved to Hargeon, due to it having alot of room for more people, causing its populace to rise up, as well as the town to expand in size, building more buildings for the new citizens. Amon eventually stopped next to a restaurant, titled "Masquerade Soul". He took a deep breath, before hitting his head against the restaurant's wall from the outside "....I am an idiot." Amon said to himself "I was such an ass! Why the hell did I do that?!" Amon covered his face in shame at his recent actions "I beat the shit out of Helena. It felt good to let out all that hate, but still! Because of me Lamia is now in this place...And without even consulting her...". "Yeah, that was kind've of a dick move." Lucadra, as a child, nodded to Amon "But it was cool.". "Honestly...you need to control that temper. It's keeping you down." Gram said, sounding more like a parent instructing his child "If you feel anger, just take a deep breath. Don't let it get the best of you. Otherwise, you'll end up...". "Killing someone..." Amon said, taking his hands off his face and looking at them, the scratches from the battle still remaining on his hands "Goddammit...I feel like hell...". "You okay there?" A female voice called to Amon, and looking at the direction of the voice, he saw a beautiful, white haired woman, with bright blue eyes, wearing a maid cosplay, holding an empty food tray "You look distressed there, buddy." The woman kindly asked Amon. Amon himself was mesmerized by this woman, blushing lightly after seeing the woman. But quickly focused back again "Uhh...Sorry if I was bother. I'll...leave." Amon said, turning around, ready to leave. "Yeah. You're distressed. Would you like something to drink?" The woman offered Amon, sounding persistent. "Oh, no, I don't have any money..." Amon turned back to face the woman, declining her kind offer. "First time customers get free service." The woman said, smiling, looking rather proud "This attracts more customers, hahaha." The woman giggled, offering Amon to come in once more "My name is Mirajane Strauss, I'm the owner of Masquerade Soul.". "Go on." Gram said to Amon "You need a way to relieve yourself.". "Thank you." Amon said, walking into the restaurant. He sat down on a table alone, looking around the restaurant, noticing all the employees had a maid or butler cosplay on "Interesting place...". "You must be new here." Mirajane said, offering Amon the menu "Our shtick is a new cosplay every week! It was a stroke of brilliance from me. Getting us great buisness in such a short time." She was definetly proud of her achievements. "Oh, interesting." Amon openned the menu, looking through it "...Shit, I forgot I can't read.". "I'll read it for ya, sweety. Just be good, and I might give you cookies." Lucadra said, clearly teasing Amon, but still willing to read it for him. "You can't even read...?" Kagami, on the other hand, was simply dumbfounded. "Are you new in Hargeon? I haven't seen you here before." Mirajane asked Amon, as she awaited his order. "Oh, uhhh...Yeah. Me and my family and friends just moved. We're on the top of the hill." Amon answered Mirajane "Why am I telling her that?!" Amon thought to himself, but whenever he looked at Mirajane, he could only see a trustworthy individual. It was as if her face gave off an air of kindness "I should bring them along next time." Amon said, looking through the menu "Shut up! Moron! Shut. Up!". "More customers the better!" Mirajane said, cheerfully giving off a thumbs up to Amon "So, pick anything yet?". "I...uhh...Do you have tea?" Amon asked Mirajane. "Yes." Mirajane nodded in reply. "Is it...possible to have honey flavoured tea?" Amon could settle for his favourite sweet right now. "Certaintly~ It'll be ready shortly. I'll send in Levy to bring it to you." Mirajane said, taking Amon's order and leaving. "...This place might be nice." Amon said to himself, feeling somewhat better now. "See? No need to stay so hooked up on one loss." Gram told Amon, yet despite his words having the meaning of cheering him up, it didn't make him feel better. Amon rubbed his eyes. He just felt tired by this point. He couldn't even sleep at all last night. Best he could do was maybe a few minutes of shut eye, but the rest was just him sitting in his bed, contemplating everything. "Goddammit..." Amon simply couldn't get over Nyx so easily. No matter how hard he tried, the image of her dying face stayed vivid in his mind, just the mention of her name made him see her. "Your tea, sir." A blue haired young woman with hazel eye, significantly shorter, as well as more petite compared to Mira, approached Amon, putting down a tray with the tea Amon ordered "I hope you enjoy your stay." The woman bowed, before turning around and leaving. "...I'm...atleast not going to regret coming here, if all the people are this nice." Amon said, taking a sip from the tea cup "...Mmm...so good." There was nothing he enjoyed more than the taste of honey. He continued drinking from the tea cup until nothing was left, not even minding how it was technically scorcing his tongue "I needed that...". "There, see?" Lucadra sat infront of Amon, appearing as an adult "Being a depressed mess ain't gonna help ya. It's best if you just calm down and enjoy yourself." Lucadra said, her words sounding genuine in trying to make Amon feel better. "We're glad you enjoyed that, sir. Would you like anything else?" The blue haired woman returned, asking Amon once more. "Ummm...I'm not really sure." Amon said, looking over the menu, as Lucadra immediately appeared next to him "I don't really feel okay asking for free things...Doesn't leave a good feeling in my gut.". "Oh, please, don't worry." The woman tried convincing Amon otherwise "Any first-time customer can ask for whatever he or she wants. So please, feel free to ask for a meal or whatever you want." The woman smiled brightly to Amon, a smile that just couldn't be resisted. Sweet beyond words. "I...guess I'll have...cake?". "What flavour?" The woman took out her notepad, writing down Amon's order. "...Honey." Amon said, suddenly realizing he could have a dish of his favourite flavour. "I see you like honey." The woman said "Is that all?" Amon nodded "Very well. It should be ready soon. Oh, and, I should introduce myself. I am Levy. I'd like to know your name as well, sir?". "Uhh...Ira." Amon said, feeling it'd be dangerous to reveal himself as an infamous criminal. "Very well, Ira. Please be patient." Levy said, turning around and leaving. "Oho, making friends already?" Lucadra chuckled, enjoying herself "Are you gonna woo these ladies too, Mr. Casanova?". "I'm not a casanova..." Amon said, sounding tired when talking to Lucadra "I mean, sure, they're cute and nice, but that's no real reason to try anything.". "Riiight. And that's why you went crimson when you saw big tits, eh?" Lucadra was just teasing Amon by this point, much to his irritation. "You're making me look crazy...Shut up." Amon bluntly said to Lucadra. In the end, Amon stayed at the restaurant almost the entire day. And the last thing he ordered after the cake was another cup of honey-flavoured tea. The rest of the day, he simply sat in his spot, looking outside as people went by. Amon had to admit to himself, Hargeon looked like a nice to be at. And so far, no one recognized him, though granted, he didn't have his face covered as usual. It eventually became dark, as the sun set down, and less people were appearing on the streets. "Excuse me, Ira, but we're closing." Mirajane called to Amon, wearing a black dress with white frills, ending on her bustline, revealing a fair amount of cleavage, as well as her hair having a knot for a chunk of her hair standing out like an "ahoge", while she wore high heels. Levy herself wore a more casual attire, a blue short sleeved shirt, an orange short skirt, black shoes, and an orange headband on her hair, to keep it in place. "Oh, right, sorry." Amon stood up, preparing to leave "Thank you for everything." Amon humbly bowed to the two women before leaving "I'd like to come again tomorrow. You two helped me feel better." Amon thanked them, before walking to the door. "Oh, wait, you said you and your family were new, correct?" Mirajane asked Amon, as she pulled Levy back close as she spoke "How about we offer your family a tour around town, hmm~?" Mirajane offered Amon, smiling brightly. "...I'd like that. I'm sure they'll love you two." Amon said, smiling back to Mirajane "I look forward to seeing you tomorrow. Oh, also, we live on top of the hill, so...sorry for the...walk.". "Don't worry about it~ Now, goodnight, Ira~!" Mirajane waved goodbye to Amon as he left, and Levy did the same. "Why did you do that?" Levy asked Mirajane, curious "I mean, I have no problem, but...!". "You don't know who he is?" Mirajane looked at Levy with a surprised look, much to the short woman's confusion "That's a wanted criminal. His name is Amon. I'm surprised only I recognized him. He had a foul energy around him.". "W-...Wait, are we going to arrest him?!" Levy jumped into conclusion, looking deeply worried. "Oh, no, no, no!" Mirajane shook her hands and head in reply to Levy's question "I just found it was odd that someone like him looked so nice. That and, he seems distressed. I mean, genuinely so. So, we'll go see if this family of his is real, and we'll see if we should report him.". "That...that sounds dangerous." Levy noted. "Are you scared? Don't worry, Levy-chan, I'll be there to protect you from harm." Mirajane said, proudly declaring she will protect her friend "Now come, let's close shop before it gets too dark, and I'll have to stay on guard for perverts.". Amon returned back to the top of the hill, to the hotel. He saw it was given a metallic structure beneath it. It possessed stairs around the entire building to safely walk down. In addition, it held the earth and building up relatively well. Amon teleported to the top, behind the hotel, seeing Nyx's grave was still intact, much to his relief. He then teleported into the hotel itself, and it looked like everyone was seemingly asleep. The only exceptions were Lamia and Stella, who were still up, and playing chess. "Uhm...Hi." Amon said, waving hello to everyone, catching their attention, but still being low enough not to wake anyone up. "Oh, you're home. Welcome back." Lamia said, sounding like she wasn't paying much attention to Amon's reutrn, as she focused more on the game. "Hi, Amon." Stella sounded more enthusiastic about his return compared to Lamia. "I uhh...I want to apologize for my behaviour today." Amon said to Lamia, sounding nervous "I...couldn't control my feelings, and I...should have...probably been less emotional about it.". "What are you talking about?" Lamia asked Amon, looking at him with a serious look "You were only being human. You lost someone dear to you. I don't expect you to be all sunshine and rainbows." Lamia gestured Amon to get closer "But, if you're really sorry. You could go get me some stuff.". "Oh! S-...Sure." Amon was more than willing to make it up for Lamia. "I'm out of bandages, and some anesthetic. I need you to pay a visit to a hospital and get me some." Lamia ordered Amon, giving him a small list with the only two items. "...Huh?" Amon needed time to let that info sink in "Y-...You want me to steal from a hospital...?" Amon said, not liking the sound of that. "Yeppers." Lamia replied, rather casually. "W-...Wait, you can't steal from a hospital!" Stella wasn't so pleased with that thought herself "Other people need those equipment!". "Sh-..She's kinda right..." Even Amon wasn't particulary fond of that thought... "Look, it's just some bandages and anesthetics. To make it up for that." Lamia pulled a small box from within her lab coat's pocket, giving it to Amon "These are rare painkillers I created. A drug that reduces pain and lets wounds heal faster. I did testing. Infact, I used it on you. Saved yer life.". "I...I still don't know..." Amon was still unsure, even with this rather helpful sounding drug. "Amon, I'm not asking you to kill anyone. The amount isn't even that big. I just need them for further testing and to use for Frank. The moment I get more dough I'll pay back the hospital twice the amount for these things, and buy my own." Lamia said to Amon. "F-...Fine..." Amon eventually agreed, knowing arguing with Lamia is futile. "I'll be...hopefully back in less than five." Amon said, teleporting away. "Are you really on that big of a shortage with bandages...?" Stella asked Lamia, rather baffled. "Nah." Lamia said, turning back to face Stella "I just need him to feel better by helping me.". "I...don't think stealing from a hospital is the best method..." Stella said to Lamia, pointing out the flaw in her logic. "Hush up and play.". Broken Bird Amon leaped from roof to roof. He didn't have any bandages to cover his face, so he had to be quick and extra careful not to be seen by anyone. It would be unfortunate to ruin his chance at having a peaceful life so soon when he had just met two nice people in Hargeon. "Right. Go in, take some anesthetic, whatever the hell that is, some bandages, and ditch the place." Amon said, planning things out before spotting a small hospital in the distance "Please don't be financially struggling...". "Your wife's quite the woman." Lucadra said, for once not appearing fully before Amon, but rather, being a small miniature version of herself, sitting atop his head "Asking you to steal from a hospital of all places! Ha! I like a woman with spunk!" Lucadra laughed as Amon got closer to the hospital, travelling via roofs. "Please...please, just...shut up..." Amon truly didn't like the idea of stealing from a hospital. Even he had standarts. Lamia, however, was debatable about having any. "Bah! You humans and your medical supplies." Gram said, belittling the very notion of medicine "I require no medicine! I am an invincible demon. Infact! With your Black Blood, you will never experience sickness again! You have become immune to all kinds of harmful infections and poisons! Be grateful!" Gram proudly boasted to Amon. "Yeah, that's gre-...Wait, really?" Amon actually liked the idea of immunity to poisons "I can't get sick and poisons can't work on me anymore?". "You can't exactly poison a demon. They eat that shit." Gram said to Amon. Amon eventually reached the rooftop of the hospital. There were some lights lit, but he made sure to carefully sneak into an empty room. And he found one. He teleported into the room, looking around to make sure no cameras were present. And luckily, there were none. Infact, this place seemed to have low security standarts. Maybe it was financially struggling... "Oh god, this is gonna leave a bad taste in my mouth..." Amon quickly looked at a closed closet. He openned it. It wasn't even locked. "Right, uhh...bandages, bandages..." Amon looked around the closet, trying to find what Lamia ordered, and quickly. "Maybe on the lower places...?". "Ahem." A feminine voice caught Amon's attention, even startling him. But, instead of seeing a human being with a disappointed look, he saw a dark skinned young girl, with white hair and red eye with a black pupil. She wore the white patient uniform, and her right arm was heavily bandaged. Infact, she was missing her thumb and index finger, and her right eye was also covered with an eyepatch bandage, but a scar across it was apparent and visible. But the most obvious thing that was apparent about her, was the fact she was sitting on a wheelchair "A thief, eh?" The girl said to Amon. "Uhhh..." Amon froze up. He simply stared at the girl for a while, before coming back to reality "Please be quiet..." Amon was clearly distressed. His tone and mannerism made it clear he really didn't want to be caught. The girl suddenly smirked, as if getting a devious idea "Oh, I don't know. Not getting caught stealing from a hospital can be quite difficult. It's tempting actually.". "P-...Please..." Amon was practically begging the girl, appearing visibly hurt by the thought of being caught doing such a horrendous thing "I'll do anything, just don't yell..or tell...or anything about this event that has just transpired." Amon asked the girl, holding his hands together before her. He was truly pathetic at times. "Weeeeell...Okay!" The girl said, but quickly raised her left index finger "On one condition~!". "Y-...Yes...?" Amon was ready to listen to this girl's request. "Well, two. First, don't steal anything. Please." The girl actually sounded serious about that, even frowning when saying that. "Of course...I didn't like the thought anyway..." Amon replied to the girl "Oh, thank god! I have an excuse!" But he was happier than he let on. "Second, take me to my parents." The girl smiled, as she declared her second condition. "Your parents, eh?" Amon actually smiled after hearing that second condition. Either relieved, or simply happy at hearing that "I guess there's no harm. I assume I'll need to do it before they notice you're gone?". "Yeah, sneaking away isn't exactly easy. They might notice in, oh...an hour or so. It's a busy place." The girl said to Amon "Now come on. I saw you teleport. I'll give you the directions, so chop chop!" The girl was ordering Amon by this point. Amon sighed, but teleported behind the girl, grabbing her wheelchair from behind. Doing so brought him back memories of when Nyx was in a wheelchair. It saddened him a bit, but he quickly shook his head to not let it get to him. "So...I'm...Amon, can I know your name?" Amon asked the girl. "Kiva." The girl replied, smiling to Amon "Now, Amon-chan, let's go!" Kiva declared with excitement, as Amon teleported with her outside the hospital, a fair distance away and on the streets. "Okay, so...where to?" Amon asked Kiva. "Just start going, I'll give you the directions." Kiva said, smiling cheerfully, brimming with enthusiasm to see her parents "So, Amon-chan, what's your reason for stealing from the crippled?" Those words really struck deep with Amon. "Well..." As Amon tried to think up an ever so clever excuse, he couldn't help but remember back when Nyx was in a wheelchair herself. When he took her out to go buy groceries, in addition to Asterion attacking. The things he has said to her that morning weren't good things to remember. It was amazing...how such a friendship was formed "I...my wife...needed them. She's a doctor." Amon couldn't think up an excuse in the end, so he simply said the truth. "Oh." Kiva sounded surprised "You're telling the truth. I'm surprised.". "You know?". "Yep! Can tell if a perosn is lying by just hearing them speak!" Kiva proudly said "I've seen alot of liars, so I can tell 'em apart.". "Oh, that's nice." Amon said, as Kiva gestured him to pass to the right on a turn "So...umm...I hoped you don't mind me asking but...what...uhh..." Amon was struggling to find the right words to ask Kiva about her condition. "I was born with a weak body." It wasn't a surprise for Kiva to be asked about her condition. Infact, she can immediately tell it's the first thing on someone's mind when they first meet her "Honestly, people think I'm easily offended when I'm asked about this." Kiva sighed. "To go to detail, I can barely move my right arm anymore, my right eye is practically gone, and my legs are useless. So...yeah, kinda sucks being me.". "...Don't say that." Amon said to Kiva. "And you'd know? Left." Kiva directed Amon, until they came across a cemetery "Right, into here." Kiva pointed into the cemetery's gate, telling Amon where to go. "Uhh...Here?" Amon didn't know if this girl was making fun of him, or if she was serious. "Yeah, come on. Mom and Dad are waiting!" Kiva insisted that Amon'd continue, and he did. "Stop here." Kiva said, as Amon stopped. Kiva turned the wheelchair, facing two tombstones "Hi, Mom. Hi, Dad." It was at that moment that Amon realized. Kiva's parents were... "You're a clueless idiot..." Gram said to Amon, sighing "I worry about how you'd manage if we weren't here.". "Poor thing." Lucadra sat down next to Kiva, looking at her "Lost her parents. An orphan. Bet she has no one. Might wanna cheer the lil' cheery up, eh?". "...Your...Your parents are...?". "Dead." Kiva bluntly replied, as she tried raising her hand up to join with her left "I didn't get to visit them in about a year! Doctor always said it's too dangerous and stuff." It was apparent for Amon that Kiva was struggling to move her right hand. So, he stepped in, coming from behind her, and helping her lift her right hand. "Does it hurt?" Amon asked Kiva, carefully holding her wrist and lifting it up. "No. Just let it touch my other hand." Kiva said, and Amon did that, helping Kiva's two hands join together, and she held them together with her fingers. "Thanks.". Amon sat down against a large tomsbtone, looking at Kiva seemingly prayed for her parents. "...When did you...?". "They died when I was 6. They were trying to support my medical work by taking two extra jobs..." Despite smiling, Kiva's tone was sore "They got so tired one night that they just...crashed. They worked so hard for me...that their bodies couldn't take it..." Kiva's smile slowly faded, as tears began to shed, but Amon couldn't see that, with Kiva's back facing him "So, this is why I want to be strong for them.". "Strong...?" Amon rubbed the back of his head, before asking "How...how did you deal with their...passing?". "I didn't. Well, at first." Kiva replied, wiping the tears from her eyes "I just cried. Cried, and cried some more. Until...I decided I don't want to cry anymore." Kiva smiled lightly, as if having a fond memory "I figured, I should be strong for them. They worked so hard for me, so much that I can still stay at that hospital and be taken care of. Mostly out of pity, but still. I should atleast try and be strong for them, even if I can't stand.". "...I...wish I was that strong." Amon said "I lost someone...recently. But, when she died, all I did was...be depressed about it.". "It's natural." Kiva said to Amon "I figured that...you can have the strength of an ox but...if your heart was weak enough to no longer beat after someone left, then you don't have any real strength to begin with." Kiva said to Amon. "...Say, Kiva, do you...umm...have any friends?" Amon asked Kiva, feeling rather terrible for asking such a question. "Blergh..." Kiva seemed disgusted at that question, pulling a raspberry with her tongue "I have none. Even the doctors only feel pity for me. And you do too, don't you?". "Would you like me to take you around town from time to time?" Amon asked Kiva, and she knew he was being serious. He wasn't lying. "I mean, we're new here still. But, after getting aquainted more, maybe you'd like going out more? Or I can just...y'know, come visit.". "...That'd...be nice." Kiva said, turning her head to face Amon "Maybe next time, you can use the door, Amon-chan.". "P-...Please, let's no mention how we met..." Amon really didn't like the thought of having hospital theft be how they met. Kiva giggled "I'm sure that person you lost wouldn't want you to be sad either. So, it's best to remember them with a smile on your face. Know what I mean?" Kiva said to Amon. Amon knew he couldn't tell her how Nyx died, but regardless, he nodded in reply "Yeah...Yeah, you're right...I'll remember Nyx with a smile on my face, and no tears.". Category:Storyline Category:Fairy Tail: Vice Category:Highestbounty123